Typical bike locks (chains, cables, U-locks, etc.) are small, not secure and are easily breakable. Known solutions, e.g. bike rental systems, provide onsite locking for specially constructed bicycles and these are not suitable for personal bicycles.
There are also known several public stands and locking systems. For example patent documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,508,333, 7,571,628, DE19623924A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,895 describe different locking systems, but these solutions are not secure enough, not suitable for use of different types of bicycles. All known bicycles locking systems are complicated to use, in a case of bicycle theft attempt, the known solutions does not provide additional security means to prevent the attack.
There are no secure solutions for parking and surveillance of bicycles while owners are shopping, at the movies or working. Bike users have to carry their own locks, which still do not secure the bike against theft. There is currently no solution for onsite bike locking that securely fixes and locks different types of bicycle's frame and wheel and as an addition provides an opportunity to use a locker for personal belongings.
There are also several other problems with current bicycles locking systems. For example in crowded public areas all bike racks or stands are occupied and the users are not able to find a free space where to lock their bikes. Known solutions do not provide charging opportunities to charge electric bikes, scooters or personal electronic devices. If the users have locked their bikes then it is not possible to share their bikes with other users.